Truth or death (Black butler crackfic)
by Moffin Solendrus
Summary: Alois Trancy is fed up of watching his butler and Ciel's butler fighting each other, so he decides to challenge the two butlers to a drinking game to see who would be able to win. To make things more interesting he also decided to play a game of truth or dare with Ciel, Sebastian and Claude. Warning: Languages, lots of cracks, sexual and alcohol reference and weird stuff. crackfic!
1. Catnip Tequila and Scotch

Truth or Death (Claude vs Sebastian version)

Following and unsuccessful fight between Claude and Sebastian, in which a winner was undecided, Alois Trancy decided to invite Ciel Phantomhive over to have their butler face off in another challenge.

- _Knock, knock-_

Claude Faustus, butler of the Trancy household went over to the front door of the mansion, opening the door slowly to two people standing at the front step. It was as expected Ciel Phantomhive and the blood idiot Sebastian Michaelis.

"Welcome to the Trancy manor again, Earl Ciel, I'm Claude Faustus butl-"

"We already know your name, stupid." Ciel waved his hand in front of Claude's nose impatiently, it was pretty tempting for Claude to bite off that little hand, "What I want to know is, why, Alois Trancy would invite me over again so soon. Did he miss me that much?"

"Indeed, your master's action is quite strange", Sebastian, standing behind Ciel glared menacingly at Claude.

"Of course I missed you Ciel, you and your butler were so entertaining yesterday. Weren't they Claude?", a bright voice spoke up behind Claude, signaling that Alois has entered the building.

"Yes, your highness", turning back to the young earl and his butler, he said, "Do come in".

Ciel walked past without a word, while Sebastian still glaring at Claude tried kicking the other butler, however failing when Claude slightly stepped sideway.

"Bitch", Claude whispered into Sebastian's ear as he walked past. Sebastian simply smirked.

"That is enough you two!" Alois cried out as he took Ciel's hand, practically dragging the other boy into the main dinning room.

"Release me jerk"

"Nope! I am having a fun time now, so let's enjoy ourselves!"

Ciel sighed inwardly, dreading the next few hours with Alois and his emotionless butler. The troupe reached the dinning room's door, Claude opened the door and everyone gasped at what inside a room.

"Holy God! Catnip tequila!" Sebastian squealed excitedly. Sure enough there on the table, was around 100 bottle of catnip tequila and 50 bottles of scotch.

"Oh my god!"

"Uh huh! I have a new challenge for both of our butler, Ciel!"

"What is it?"

"Can't you guess? I had to go through the trouble of asking Claude to import these catnip tequilas from Mexico-"

"Your highness, catnip tequila does not come from Mexico, I had it imported from-"

"Shut up!" Alois' screech deafened the room.

"What a whiny ass bitch", Sebastian whispered to Ciel, "Like you're one to speak, Sebastian"

"Huh"

Alois has stop screeching, turning back to Sebastian and Ciel he asked, " So I was thinking that both of our butlers have a little drinking contest to see who would win! How about that?"

"I don't see a problem with it…however I thought demon don't get drunk"

"That is slightly incorrect young master. Yes we can't get drunk, only as long as the beverage is not catnip tequila or Scotch", Sebastian informed Ciel.

"I see"

"Ok! Now that you two have agreed to play, we'll go over the rules. Claude! Read the rule!" Alois smiled clapping loudly.

"Yes your highness. The first rule is that there is no rule in particular, except that the competitors will not be able to do much physical harm to each other, maybe punching or kicking would be fine",

Ciel and Alois looked at each other.

"Let the game begin, bring me victory!" the two children yelled simultaneously

"Yes my lord!"

"Yes your highness!"


	2. Insults

Sebastian and Claude sat at opposite end of the table, they both took a bottle of Catnip Tequila and drained them almost immediately, grabbing another bottle one after another, the butlers tried drinking as much of the alcohol as possible.

"I will win! This is **my** favourite drink after all!" Sebastian yelled to Claude after his 5th bottle of catnip tequila, his words slightly slurred.

"Shut up you little shit! If his highness ordered me to win I will win!"

With their butlers distracted, Alois turned to Ciel, "Hey Ciel why don't I give you a tour of my mansion?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"We didn't finish last time, we were too busy stabbing each other weren't we?"

"That's the reason why I don't want to go", Ciel pouted watching Sebastian gurgle down three more bottle of catnip tequila before throwing the bottle at Claude who had began attacking the bottles of scotch.

Sebastian didn't miss. The three bottles hit Claude's head with a smash making the spider demon shrieked. Ciel face palmed before speaking to Alois, " Fine, take me on the tour"

"Yes my lord", Alois replied with a smirk making Ciel scowled.

The two boys walked out of the door as Claude start sobbing.

"What a wimp! I bet your mum was glad she never saw you," Sebastian laughed at the spider uncontrollably.

"How did you know that I didn't have a mother?"

"Let's just say that I have information about your past"

"What a pedophile"

The truth is, Sebastian is much older than Claude and he did know who Claude parents were, not that he was going to tell the demon, no way!

- _Outside-_

"Hey Ciel why don't we play a game?"

"Of what?"

"Let's insult each other, I'll start. You know if you ever fall off a cliff, I would get a chair to watch you, then later blame your death on a suicide, you're too ugly for this world"

"Well that just sucks. If you were on fire and I have water, I would drink it"

"That's cruel, and now I really hate you! Your turn"

"You're so ugly that hello kitty would say goodbye to you"

"Never liked cats that much anyway. Your soul is so disgusting that even Claude would rather eat cat poo than it, your turn"

"Well I want to rip off your head and make Grell eat it!" Ciel was getting really angry at the annoying bitch that made him play a game that he wasn't eve good at.

"Can we play another game?" Ciel asked impatiently as they walked along the hallway. For some reason Alois was giving Ciel a tour of Claude's room, yes it was pretty looking and stuff but it had a funny musty smell.

"Hey Alois, had Claude ever rape you in his room?"

"How did you know?" Alois sky blue eyes widen as he gaped at Ciel.

"It smells funny"

"Did Sebastian rape you before?"

"What the hell, of course not!" and Ciel was telling the truth, Sebastian and him has never done such a thing before, just the thought of it made him sick.

"Hey Ciel, do you know how much planets there are in the Solar System?"

"Uhh, why do you wanna know?"

"Just answer it already!"

"Um…8?"

"There'll only be 7 left after I destroy Uranus!" The blonde burst out laughing at his own joke. Personally Ciel didn't get it, "Um…I really don't get it…"

"You don't?! Man your too innocent! Makes you even cuter!"

"And you're just as slut", Ciel retorted angrily.

A loud crash from another room ended their game of insults.

"What the hell was that?"

"Must be Claude and Sebastian fighting each other! Come on, let's see if they're dead!"

The two earls ran towards the room. Ciel threw open the wooden door, and threw up right on the floor. Alois just stared at Claude and Sebastian before he too threw up.

-O-

 _Author's note; hey guys this is a strange story indeed, I need your help, later the four characters are suppose to play a game of truth or dare. I need your help, I need some suggestion for truth of dare, please write it in the comment. Thx for your support. Should I write more? Should I? Idk, cheers people!_


	3. Vomit covered

_Author's note: I have only one thing to say. Reader's discretion is advised in the this chapter. Don't kill me if you don't like it_ _!_

 _-O-_

The reason why Ciel and Alois threw up on the floor was because of what Claude was doing to Sebastian.

Claude who was quite drunk, had Sebastian pressed against the wall (which was really cracked up and chipped where Claude had slammed Sebastian). Claude was trying to pry the other demon's mouth open and with his pants down, was trying to stuff his…uh…his…dick down the raven's mouth.

Sebastian struggling violently was bashing Claude's head with a bottle of scotch without the other noticing. But his struggling was weakening as the 30 bottles of catnip took their toll in his head. Sebastian drank five more bottles than Claude, so technically Sebastian won the drinking contest though neither of them had passed out yet.

Ciel and Alois was lying on the floor rolling in their own sick.

"Ah fuck! My eyes! My eyes! Help me Ciel!" Alois shrieked covering his eyes.

"Shut up Alois!" Ciel replied his own eyes tightly shut.

Claude hearing the two children retching stopped trying to sexually harass Sebastian, instead he took a step over to Alois who had continued vomiting again after tasting Ciel's vomit on the floor, or at least Claude tried to.

"Your highness! Are you okay?"

"Young master!"

Sebastian had also stopped bashing Claude's head with his bottle of Scotch. Claude pants were still down so when he took the step, he tripped on his pants and fell faced down, smashing his dick painfully.

"Ow!" the spider cried out clutching his..uh…his thingie. ( _You know very well what I'm referring to, don't make me say it)._

Ciel and Alois were practically drowning in their own vomit. Sebastian had begun laughing madly at Claude still in a daze after being slammed into the wall.

"Hannah! Hannah! Help me!" Alois tried calling his other servants.

Hannah who had been in her room heard her master crying out her name. Hannah eyes opened in shock and rushed into the room where Alois was suppose to be meeting Ciel this afternoon.

"Maste-", she stopped in her track, staring at what was happening inside the room.

The once clean golden room was now littered with empty catnip tequila and Scotch bottles. Hannah could see Sebastian slammed against a completely cracked wall, moaning painfully while his tie was hanging off his neck loosely . Her eyes found Claude next. The Trancy butler was curled up on the floor, pants down, hands still clutching his thingie, he appeared to be asleep. Her master and Ciel Phantomhive was rolling on the floor vomit covered their clothes.

"What the hell happened here!" Hannah yelled angrily at Claude, instantly blaming him for everything.

"Hannah…take me and Ciel to my room, we need to change out clothes. Sebastian and Claude can stay here," Alois climbed to his knees, sick dripping from his clothes.

"Yes master!" Hannah couldn't help wrinkling her nose as she swept Alois into her hand, "Thompson! Come pick up Earl Ciel and take him to the master's room", She called out to one of the triplet who came rushing in taking an unconscious Ciel with him.

The two demons walked to Alois room and Hannah set up a bath, one for Alois and another later for Ciel. Thompson brought in two pair of clean clothes.

"Right let's get the master and Earl clean up before you two can do anything else", Hannah said determinedly as she stripped of Alois vomit covered clothes.

 _To be continued…_

 _-o-_

 _Author's note: Hope you like this chapter, I will write more, promise!_


	4. The new game

Hannah had eventually finished cleaning the two earls and changed them into clean clothes. With a bow Hannah left the two child inside Alois' room backing out slowly. Ciel was still shuddering at the memory of what Claude was trying to do to Sebastian, Alois was also shivering but not with disgust, he was actually really excited at what happened, he only vomited because Ciel vomited, and that was when the idea came to him.

Alois poked Ciel's side, "Ciel! I have an idea! Why don't we ask our butlers to play truth or dare with us?" Ciel was still shivering, not noticing the other poking him, "Ciel! Ciel? Hello!" Alois screamed into Ciel's ear making the young earl jerk back suddenly.

"Argh! What. The. Hell. Alois!?"

"I said I have an idea!"

"What is it now…I've been mindfrucked enough" ( _yes Ciel said mindfrucked because he's an innocent cutie pie)_

"Why don't we go play truth or dare with our butlers? That is after they recovered from the alcohol…"

"I don't see anything wrong with that, as long as I don't have that memory in my mind….*shudders *"

"Well come on, let's go back!" Alois dragged Ciel of his bed and open his bedroom door.

"Wait! Can you please tell one of your servants clean up the vomit, I don't want to be sick again…"

"Me neither. Thompson, Timber, Canterbury!" Alois called out to the triplets who appeared almost immediately, "Go to the dinning room and clean most of the stuff up please. Also take out the empty wine bottles".

The triplets nodded before walking off to do their works.

- _Five minutes later-_

Ciel and Alois returned to the room, the vomit had disappeared and most of the bottles were gone. The cracked wall remained however. Sebastian was sitting on one of the chair head slumped forward onto the table, Claude sat opposite of him, his pants ( _thankfully_!) was zipped up and his thingie was hidden. Both had a glass of Scotch in front of them, apparently the contest was still in swing.

Ciel and Alois sat themselves at opposite ends of the table looking smug. Sebastian noticing his master was there sat up immediately, "Young master, Earl Trancy welcome back…" His word was still slurred.

"Welcome back to the world of the living to you too Sebastian"

"Claude why aren't you greeting me like Sebastian"

"Your…highness…I a-uhhhh,"Claude broke off his greeting with a groan, it appeared the spider demon were more affected by the alcohol than the raven was.

"So uh… Earl Alois it seems like I have won this competition, would you like me and Claude to do anything else?" Sebastian took the cup of scotch in front of him and drained the cup before chucking the cup at the sleeping Claude.

"Sebastian motherfucking Michaelis! Stop throwing glass materials at me, they actually hurt you know!", Claude sudden outburst made Ciel fell of his chair.

"Claude sit down! As for your question Sebastian yes I have another game to play…this time Ciel and I will be joining you two." Alois grinning widely stretched his arm, gathering 3 bottles of scotch, hugging the bottles close to his chest, "A little game of truth or dare. Do you dare to play?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Eh…Why not?"

Claude, "If it lets me get my hand on Michaelis again… then I accept your highness!"

Ciel sat up in his chair shuddering at Claude's words.

Sebastian smirked, "Alois can fuck you good Claude, but I can fuck you better…"

"How the hell do you know about that !?" Claude shrieked at Sebastian throwing his cup of scotch at Sebastian.

"Oh the great and might Claude! Oh so gay!" Sebastian giggled madly.

"I-I-"

"Let it go Claude, let it go…."

 _Alois paused before launching into the song –_

 _The catnip glow white on Claude ass tonight_

 _Not a scar to be seen_

 _A kingdom arise as he realize_

 _That he's definitely gonna be fucked tonight_

 _Ciel is howling in horror and jealousy_

 _Even though he's too young to know_

 _Don't let Sebastian in, don't fuck with him_

 _Be the good guy and don't try to cry_

 _You know you're gay and so be gay_

 _Let it show, let it show_

 _You're gay and yes I know_

 _Let it show, let is show_

 _Ciel knows and he's jealous of Claude._

 _I can't say that I'm not gay_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _Sebastian's booty is too pretty anyway!_

Ciel face palmed.

 _To be continued….._

 _-0-_

 _Author's note: How'd you like my let it go parody please review, it offers my lots of encouragement. Thank you for reading, I swear I will right more upon the soul of my cat._


	5. Grell is hotter than your mother

Grell stood outside of the Trancy manor looking really annoyed. Were those men gonna play a game of truth or dare without him?!

How rude, Grell giggled madly before launching himself at one of the windows.

-SMASH!-

 _(Yep the window broke, if you haven't noticed)_

"Holy friggin fish who the hell was that?!" Alois scrambled from his seats dropping the bottles of scotches on the floor.

" #$! #$%#$", Claude muttered something incomprehensible but it wasn't rude though.

"Really, Grell…really?" Ciel and Sebastian said with a poker face.

"It is moi! A reaper to die for! Sweetest of the sweetest fruit and sexier than your mother!" Grell said in his really cracked voice doing the weird finger thingie gesture but forgot how to do it and stuck up his middle finger instead.

"Did that redhead just stuck his rude finger at me!?" Alois yelled turning into his crazy bi-polar mode, "Why the hell is he even here?!"

"Yourhighnesspleasecalmdown," Claude's word were slightly comprehensible.

"Claude if you're going to speak at least try speaking like a three years old, even they are better than you," Sebastian ignored Grell completely while still trying to poke fun at Claude.

"Oh Bassy you're so cruel, why are you ignoring such a hopeful girl such as I?"

"Oh shut up…"

Ciel sat there not knowing what to say until….,"Grell why don't you play truth or dare with us?"

"Huh? What did you say brat, are you offering to let me play?"

"That Grell or what ever the hell he is put up his rude finger at me, and you're just gonna let him play….before letting me lick him?" Alois ended the sentence with a seductive smile….


	6. Sebastian's dare

"Oh, Alois harder…ow!"

Grell Sutcliffe groaned as the young earl bit and licked his thumbs, for no reason.

Ciel was so damned tired at watching Alois making out with Grell's hand that he slammed the table and knocked over bottles of Catnip.

"Master why would you do such a horrible thing?!" Sebastian cried out clutching the Catnip bottles to his chest, kissing the glass surface hungrily.

"Ineedmorescotch…. #*$**%$", Claude started off his sentence okay and totally killed himself at the end.

"Everyone stop it!" Ciel yelled blushing at Alois making out with Grell's thumb and at Sebastian making out with the bottles of Tequilas, "We have a game to play, so let's play it. The rules are simple, I choose a person to play and after that person had there round, they can choose the next victim….I plan not loose so come one, let's play".

Alois stopped licking Grell's thumb, "Fine, choose your victim Ciel…"

"Sebastian is really pissing me off right now, so Sebastian…truth or dare?"

"Huh young master? Oh…ok I choose dareeeeeee…" His words slurring slightly as he drained a whole bottle of catnip.

"Sebastian Michaelis I dare you to get on your hands and knees, purr like a cat, and rub against the legs of the person closest to you." Ciel said smirking widely.

Sebastian jerked back violently and turned to look at the closest person to him….it was Claude, "Um…how about no my lord?"

"Don't make me order you to do it!"

"Fine" Dropping his precious Tequila on the table he slid out of his chair onto his hands and knees, rubbing his cheek on Claude's leg, rolling his tongue in a purring sound while shuddering violently as Claude who chose that moment to grope Sebastian's butt.

"Goddamit Claude!"

"Hehehe" Claude reached his hands inside the other demon's pants but before he could go any further, Sebastian sat back on his bottom, crushing the spider's hand with a sickening crunch.

"Argh! You (#*$*%( little #**$ %(*" , Claude cursed violently with such fowl languages that I dare not utter it here. "My hands you bloody idiot!" Claude wrenched his hands from Sebastian pants rubbing it painfully against his own ass. Ciel and Alois was nose bleeding so hard that both fell off from where they were sitting

"You deserved that Claude", Sebastian smirked at the other butler still shuddering at the touch.

Grell who was fuming at Claude, took at bottle a tequila draining it almost immediately before jumping up and down on the chair angrily, "Why doesn't Bassy ever let me touch him like that?!"

"For some reason I feel as though we should not be witness to this." Alois said, taking a big swig of scotch. "Well isn't this just purrfect? Does Claude like his pretty kitty?" Ciel snickered with a grin, blood still dripping from his nose.

"Oh right Sebastian I believe it is your turn to choose…"

Sebastian smirked sitting back on his seat, drinking another bottle of tequila before saying," Alois Trancy, truth or dare…?"


	7. Alois dare

"Hmmm…?" Alois hummed while, licking his cup of scotch.

"Your Highness, aren't you to young to be drinking that?" Claude ask sluggishly.

"Shut up Claude and don't call me your highness!"

"Yes…your highness…"

"What the *bleep* did you just *bleeping* say to me you *bleeping * *bleep*….

And it continued like for 5 more minutes with Alois pouring a shit like liquid down Claude's head.

Ciel wrinkled his nose at the idiot Alois who was still cussing and kicking his butler, who appeared to have had an emotional breakdown (yeah Claude was crying and stuff). The young earl turned back to his butler who was being harassed by Grell, the redhead was trying to pull off Sebastian's dress pants and do stuff with him (I will not go into detail…)

"Sebastian, can't you stop Sutcliffe…I'm getting a mental scar right now!"

"Oh Bassy, how sexy your skin is so sm-ooo-th…"

"Young master, I'm waiting for Earl Alois to choose truth or dare!" Sebastian slapped Grell on the head, nearly decapitating the man/woman.

Alois clapped once and calmed down, "Right Sebastian…I choose dare…"

"Are you sure, Earl Trancy?"

"As hell, you one hell of a bitch…" Alois smirked presuming to lick Ciel on the face.

"I dare you to kiss Cie-Wait…not yet…I dare you to kiss me. Properly. No quick peck or licking!"

Claude's head shot up from the table, his face all red and flattened like a pancake, his glass broken, "What did you just say Michaelis?!"

"Awe hell no Bassy, you take that back right now, that blonde brat is not kissing you!" Grell cried out angrily.

"Sebastian…what…", Ciel's eyes widen in shock, did his butler just dared Alois to kiss him?

"ooh…your butler is cheating on you, jealousy..."

"I'm NOT jealous!"

"Hurry up just do the dare already!"

"You are the worse butler ever, Sebastian"

Sebastian ignored his master. Alois approached Sebastian, hesitated for a moment before leaning in and presses their lips together stiffly.

Sebastian reached up to bury his fingers into his hair to drag him more into the kiss, parting his lips to slip his tongue into his mouth briefly as he kissed back, pulling back again after about ten seconds, "...Now was that so hard to watch Ciel?" Alois smirked at the young earl, licking his lips hungrily.

"…You owe me for that one, Sebastian…" Ciel muttered, his face a bright red.

"NGH! I'm fucking done right now, Bassy kiss me!"

"Nope! I intend to satisfy my lovely lord." The demon leaned over to kiss Ciel on the lips, knocking down several bottles of Tequila.

Ciel blushed intensely and pulled away as fast as he can to hurry to Claude for no apparent reasons, "What the hell Sebastian!" At the same thinking that Sebastian was probably the best kisser on the planet...

"Your butler taste wonderful Ciel…"

"The fruck Alois?"

"Your highness…how could you!?" Claude asked angrily slamming a hand that was crushed by Sebastian down on the table , before bursting out crying and screaming.

Alois is ignored his butler, "Right Grell truth or dare?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000—

Authors note: lol I got so much test going on but I'll try writing as much as possible ! hope you like the chapter ~ please review! And read my other story!

thanks


	8. The purple duck Army

_HELLLOOOOOO! It has been probably more than a year since i last updated this crackfic ahahhaha, I have matured greatly (pfft) I'll try to continue writing this but honestly I can't think of any more good dares even after the wholllleee year._

Grell was still very irritated at Alois for stealing his Bassy's kiss and therefore did not want to answer Alois, so he sat there grouching for at least 50 seconds creating the most awkward atmosphere that any reaper, demon, angel or human has ever produced. Ciel glanced at Alois to ask him again.

"Rrrrrright Grell truth or dare?", silence again, but this time they could hear something else outside of the door, the pitter patter of a few thousands feet and the echoes of chanting before….WHOOSh! A hoard of purple ducks rushed inside the room, crashing through the door and knocking the heavy oak door down.

"WHAT the FRUCK is WRONG with THis MaNsIOn!?" Ciel jumped on top of the table looking alarmingly at Alois whose eyes looked as if it was about to burst out of his head.

"I-I….", Alois stuttered before passing out on his chair. His position at the table was the nearest to the door so therefore he got swept by the duck horde and was carried along the mass as the ducks advanced towards the still drunk butlers.

"AHHHH!" Grell shrieked loudly and jumped on top of the table as well, clinging to Ciel's leg for dear life.

Sebastian and Claude was too tired to punch the ducks away and so they let themselves being carried by the ducks to the back of the room, rolling on top of the fluffy bodies like wriggling worms.

"Oh for god's sake Sebastian, get up you dumb butler!" Ciel yelled, trying to motivate Sebastian to move. The only response he got was the chantings of the ducks who kept on quacking, " Undertaker, Undertaker, Undertaker!" And guess who came in like Moses, spreading a path through the seas of ducks as if it was the Red Sea. It was the...Bloody. Undertaker.

"EYyyyyyy moodafukers, guess who's here to party, ehehehehheheheh." The Undertaker stepped through the ducks before whipping and nae-nae-ing to the table with Attack on Titan theme song playing in the background. Alois was a fan of the show so he woke up suddenly, screaming, "Seid ihr das Essen un the wier sind der JAGERRRRR. HA, HA, Ha , Ha, Ha…..Wier sind JAGARRRRRR."

To be continued….

 _Sorry if this sounds like I'm on drugs but I'm not, I just finished my classes early and had nothing to do so I decided to update my story. OHOHOHOHHHOHO Bye, I will definitely write more lololol._


	9. ACTION!

Undertaker raced forward to Alois screaming, "BOIIII, YOU LIKE ATTACK ON TITAN TOO!?" The old reaper took Alois in his arm and gave him a big smooch on the lips before spoiling everything about the anime because Undertaker was up to date with the manga, "Yo Alois did you know that Zeke was Eren's step brother? Also Eren's father's ex wife was the titan who ate his mom?" This horrible revelation had Alois' mind reeling so he slapped Undertaker leaving a dick imprint on his face. "You shit sucking leech, HOW COULD YOU SPOIL IT FOR MEEEE!?" The blonde sat on the floor and started washing the wooden floorboards with his tears.

Undertaker was too shock to anything so he took one of the purple and held it out towards Ciel's face, squeezing the ducks every few seconds making the creature quack.

 _2 seconds ,"_ QUACK!"

 _3 seconds, "QUACK!"_

 _4 Seconds, "QUACK!"_

 _5 "QUACKS!"_

This went on for several years and Alois had still not gotten over the fact the Attack on Titan has been spoiled for him…

 _In actuality…_

Sebastian got sick of the ducks so he made them disappeared by selling them to a farmer who happened to live next to the Trancy manor. After this, he went back into the mansion and suggested that they all play a game of acting, "Everyone! I have a suggestion, let's go into partners and who ever is the most hated pair would get pick be everyone to act a scene that the rest of the participants would write out for them", Sebastian smiled broadly believing that everyone loved him so no one would actually pick him.

A murmur of agreement indicated that everyone agreed to play the game so that was what they did. Grell wouldn't let go of Sebastian's leg so they were paired up, Alois and Ciel had became girlfriends in the past few hours of vomiting, Undertaker was left with Claude who still did NOT have his pants on (Goddamit Claude *inserts Claude screaming at the mention of God*). Claude passed a clouds of gas before standing up at the command of Undertaker.

Sebastian declared the beginning of the game "Okay! Who is the most hated individual in the room?" Every single person (especially Claude) pointed at Sebastian and his shocked face gave a pleading look at his master.

"Yeah Sebastian, everyone hates you, you stupid piglet." Claude said, producing the lamest insult against as always.

"Anyways let's write a scene for them to act out!" Alois gathered everyone into the corner of the room and took out a Shrek sketchbook out of his ass and start drafting up a plan, everyone else rushed in to put their ideas on the page. Ciel being a big fan of BTS (Bangtan Boys) remembered watching the Vlive with Sebastian smirked as he was sure that they did the exact same game and being the copycat he was, copied the script that the BTS members made up.

 _5 Minutes later_

Ciel stared lovingly at his majestic work of art infront of him, this was it…the final masterpiece, he handed the Shrek notebook reverently to Sebastian before stepping back.

Claude got out those clapperboard, " Scene one, take on. Set, start, go, no, ACTION!"

Grell muttered "Lucky for you that I'm good at acting.."

The movie has started….

Grell started with harsh voice,"Hey, you there, you!"

"My darling, I can't hold in my fart," Sebastian replied struggling to not make a face.

"Sebastian….me neither.."

"Let's let it out slowly…" Sebastian had a face full of emotion as he spoke his heart out before blowing into his elbow to make fart sound – _prrftt, prrfftt!_

"What is this wonderful scent I smell?" Grell lifted his nose as breathed in deeply.

"This smell? I have held it in for 50 years just for you my love…so you can enjoy it"

Grell continued sniffing uncontrolledly, running around in circles just to sniff Sebastian's fart.

"Did you eat shit?"

"Yes just for you."

"I did so myself."

"We were meant for each other…"

"I know…"

"I love you…" Grell ended the play with a love declaration and tried hugging Sebastian but was stopped when the butler slap the redhead away from him.

"And CUUUUTTT!" Screamed Claude.

"Damn that was awful acting, I bet that was Ciel who copied the story board and lines from BTS". Undertaker declared, deadpanned.

 _To be continued_

 _Yes the acting part was from BTS Gayo Track 14 because I ran out of ideas sorry XD_

 _Anyways I lost my sense of humour, when I get it back, I'll continue writing, hoped you enjoyed it! (ofcourse you didn't enjoy it, it was lame as heck hahahaha)_


End file.
